spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Percyblu/Project 422: Appeal to FANDOM
Voting has ended. Please refrain from commenting unless there is an important error that needs to be fixed. Greetings! Our wiki, as of this time, is currently closed. But we can solve that. I, as well as other current and veteran users, have put forth a strategy titled Retrieve, Recover, Reform. Today, we shall initiate Stage 1: Retrieve (you can also call it Project 422, as how the practice started on Discord). The apocolypse is here. Users are leaving. Less than 1% of content is recovered, and it probably won't go past 5%. We must make sure that 100% of the content is safe. There is only one solution for that—appeal. On January 15, 2015, Le Miiverse Resource (LMR), a wiki infamous for it's vulgar users and NC-17-like articles, was shut down by FANDOM staff. However, a staff member entered a chat of a side wiki (analagous to the wiki we're in right now) and found the members so dedicated that he reinstated the URL address, on the condition that all the "hate" pages be removed. SBFW is not alone in how massive wikis were deleted. While many are now lost forever, LMR is the exception. Why Should We Appeal Many things happens during appeal, but one thing is for sure—sacrifice our ToU-violating content. *ToU violating content could be moved to Referata or any other wiki network, as if in an archive site. Imediately after appeal, the Bad Article Task Force (BATF) will be set up in order to move all ToU violating content out of Wikia. In the process, the articles will be saved and then moved to another site, as the point is to ensure that every user can have the chance to see the content they worked hard on. *When searching up "spongebob fanon" on Google, at least the first four pages have links to the original SBFW, and it would take years for the new SBFW, or even FSB, to reach that popularity. This is why I'm putting my FSB move strategy on hiatus. *There is no way we'll find new users with this second-rate URL. At some point, all of us will die, and this wiki will practically be lost. *I don't know about you, but XML files are tricky to open, and it will take months for every series to properly be restored. *Let's face it. The vast majority of articles are clean and carry no violations. Shows like Leader Plankton!, Plankton Lives With The Raw, Basket Sponge, SpongeToons, and >95% of the main fanon SpongeBob series have no ToU violations. I don't agree with every provision of the ToU, and chances are you do too. But we have to make sacrifices to ensure that 90% of content is kept. Here's the question this proposal is putting forth: Do you want the New SpongeBob Fanon Wiki to request an appeal to FANDOM to restore the original wiki, in exchange for setting up a Bad Article Task Force to remove ToU violating articles out of the site within thirty days? *'Support' = Yes *'Neutral' = Undecided *'Oppose' = No Voting ends on September 22. Category:Blog posts